Night With You
by Yella
Summary: Songfic about Alex and Paige's dance. Please comment.


Disclaimer: I do not own Paige or Alex of Degrassi the Next Generation. I don't, I wish I did and could, but don't. I don't own the song either.

About me: I've wrote a total of 5 fanfics in my lifetime. Only 4 of them I've posted. I created my own twist on The L Word (The L Word Defined). Made a new ending to a Buffy episode. And went in a totally new direction with Ashley and Ellie of Degrassi (Which is on this site, actually, under Fight For Love). And a Songfic about Willow and Kennedy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This will be my second attempt at a songfic. The song is kind of corny, but it works. My inspiration was a music video on about Alex and Paige.

About the Fic: Song fic, the song is The Veronica's "4ever". Everything that is going on is from Paige and Alex's POV's. It's also their thoughts.

And with all of that said, on with the fic:

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_  
_Paige: I feel heat. The heat of Alex's presence. Our dancing. So close together now, and I could almost feel the realization of sweet sweat built up on the back of Alex's neck as it glistened her collar bone.

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock on time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Alex: I had wanted to go to this premiere, hadn't I? _"It's not. It's about her."_ I knew the whole time, the premiere, wiping her hair out of her face with my soft touch, even the little lesbian act to get us into the VIP party; All for her. And now, we're dancing together.

_  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever   
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever _

Paige: The hat was a bit much. I am the one who told her to wear it because she looked hot in it. And that she did. Mystery, depth, and her eyes…so amazing. My cheek was still warm where she kissed it to get us into this party.__

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove   
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like me just don't care  


Alex: I'm so glad she didn't wear pink. Black suites her just fine. Fine indeed. So of course, I did the only thing reasonable in my head at the time when I reached up and took my hat off. I looked hot in it, no doubt. But Paige, well, gorgeous wouldn't even begin to explain in words how she looked.

Let me take you on the ride of your life   
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say   
cuz tonight I just don't even care

Paige: I felt Alex slip her hand to my waist. The other was pulling my concentration to her. The ridiculous cowboy hat was drawling me closer to her body. The hat defiantly wasn't so bad.

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever   
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever 

Alex: Un-fucking-believable. She responds so naturally to my touch. Our hips were pressed together, in time with the beat of the music, but doing it's own kind of seismic cosmos to another kind of rhythm.

Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like   
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

Paige: Our eyes are on lock. Check. Just making sure I got that covered. I feel my hands go ver her arms, rubbing there slightly. We were in our own little world now. The people who had broken around us began to form into a huge mob again. My body refused to melt away as the song died down.

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you

Alex: I wished the song would have never ended. It made things confusing, not for me, I knew what I wanted. Then I felt her arm around me.

"Ever felt like you were drunk without drinking anything?" she said.

And I couldn't help but smile

"It's not, It's about her."

Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever


End file.
